The Tragedy of Hopes Peak High School (Tellius Edition)
by megaton846
Summary: Ike finds himself trapped in a murder game with his fellow group of students. Who will die? How will the class trials turn out? Will Monokuma win or will Ike and his friends solve the mysteries and survive another day?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

This is a combination between Fire Emblem and Danganronpa, with the murder game with a certain set of characters from Tellius. I'd like to give credit to Spike Chunsoft and Intelligent Systems for creating the characters I choose to use. (Sorry if the introductions drag on a little)

Ike was sore. He'd woken up recently with his back to a wall and he was certainly feeling the effects of being propped up against it. It was certainly not where he expected he'd be given the fact that he was supposed to be going to his new high school, the illustrious Hope's Peak Academy. He'd just been dropped off with his sister and gone to try and make some friends but found himself blacking out. When he came to he found himself at the wall. Weighing his options, Ike decided to get moving. Wandering through the halls, Ike started to notice something off about the place, whether it be the sense of emptiness or the strange atmosphere.

He saw a small crowd in the distance and started moving towards them. Getting closer, he noticed his sister on the outskirts and he rushed over to her. "Hey, what's going on," Ike asked, moving her away from the group."I don't know, apparently there's something blocking the way out," Mist replied, shakily. "Wait here Mist, I'll see what we can find out." Ike walked over to where a group of 3 were talking, pushing himself into the conversation he tried to get an idea of what was going on. "Hey, what seems to be the problem?" he asked the group. The group consisted of a red haired girl, a boy with a mark on his forehead and a young man in black armor. "Hmph, we'd all like to know the answer to that question," the girl said. "My name's Titania, and the mopey one's Soren." "If we're doing introductions, my name's Zelgius," the man said. "Mine's Ike, do we really know nothing about the situation," Ike stated. "Well from what we can tell the place is fortified, nothing's getting in or out," Zelgius said. "Nobody's around except the students that have gathered here," Soren interjected sharply. A sharp voice came over to them saying "get over here so we can discuss things."

All the students gathered in a circle and a teenager in a suit started talking. "Now look, there's been an issue but I think that before we start worrying we should do something to calm us down." The boy paused, "My name is Naesala and I'm the Ultimate Falconer, now I think each of us should do the same sort of introduction." He gestured to a boy on the left. "Right, my name is Sothe and I'm the Ultimate Ninja." He pointed to a purple haired girl on the other side of the circle. "My name is Sanaki and I am the Ultimate Pyrotechnician." Sanaki pointed to Ike and Ike turned to face the crowd. "My name is Ike and I'm the Ultimate Potential." Ike turned to the small kid next to him with orange hair. The boy flushed red and said "Um, my name is Rhys and I'm the Ultimate Researcher." Rhys just shakily pointed at Titania who loudly exclaimed "My name is Titania, Ultimate Mercenary," Titania pointed at Naesala and said dryly, "So when do we get to hear this... information." Naesala nodded and interjected with "When the introduction are done." He then pointed at a old looking teenager with a squint. "I'm Oscar, the master of wilderness cuisine." Rhys stammered "So chef then..." "No, that position went to Hanamura. I'm the Ultimate Baker." With a lingering scowl on his face he pointed to Zelgius, "Hello everyone, my name is Zelgius, Ultimate Knight and I'd like to echo Titania's sentiments," Naesala sighed and mumbled "I guess I'd have to sooner or later. Okay, everyone, we're trapped and we have no way to contact the outside world, so I think we should continue this exercise so that we can work as a team or at least know each other's names if nothing else."

The room went silent upon this revelation until a girl with silver hair stepped forwards and said boldly "My name is Micaiah and I'm the Ultimate Manga Artist." After that a green haired girl stepped forwards and said "Elincia, Ultimate Volleyball Player." After her declaration, two students stepped forward but the one to next say anything was a plain muscular young man "Boyd, Ultimate Axe Thrower". After him a loud girl exclaimed "Mia, Ultimate Challenger"... Zelgius asked the question everyone wanted to know, "What does the Ultimate Challenger do?" Mia loudly replied "Challenge limits! Go to the edge of what anyone can accomplish."

A boy with a beanie stepped forwards after that and said slyly, "Well now that the obvious has been stated, my name is Ranulf and I'm the Ultimate Hunter," He pointed at a flamboyant youth covered in masks who seemed to be dying to speak "I, the Great Bastian am the Ultimate Actor. How about you girl?" He pointed at Mist who nervously mumbled "Um… Mist, I'm Ike's Sister and the Ultimate Fashion Designer." Naesala chuckled and said "The final one eh? I'll let you take it away." Soren frowned and said "My name's Soren. I see no point to telling any of you my ultimate ability and as such I won't." Naesala frowned and paused. "Well I see a point, since the rest of us have told you ours it would help build trust." Sorens frown turned into a smirk. "Let me elaborate on that, I see no important reason to do so" Naesala's features were almost Birdlike in the stare he was giving "How can we trust you if you don't give us the basic courtesy we give you?" Soren was about to respond when a voice cut through. "Enough!" Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw Titania there. "Soren is one of the most dependable people I know, and we've known each other for years. I'm one of the 4 people who know his ultimate ability and I'm not going to be the one that breaks his confidence. Take my word for it, you can trust him." Bastian walked forward to the centre of the circle and after adjusting his masks projected his voice through the room. "STOP! How can we hope to work together if we start fighting over things that don't matter. I for one stand with Soren, we just introduced this activity to break the ice and it doesn't matter if someone would prefer to keep something quiet. Who's with me!" The room warmed up and everyone was feeling better if only for a little bit.

The room split off into sub groups in which Ike found himself a part of Bastian and Mists. "Where did you get all those masks Bastian," Ike asked Bastian who responded with a twinkle in his eye by saying "Ah, my collection! I created all of them myself with great care, I find a great joy in the creation of them." Mists eyes also lit up with her saying confidently "Hah, I've been interested in masks for a long time, can you teach me the basics?" "But of course," Bastian led Mist to another corner and started chatting, leaving Ike alone. Ike spotted Zelgius next to a stack of chairs and moved next to him. "The news is certainly… interesting," Ike said, trying to start a conversation. "Honestly I'm not fancying our chances," Zelgius responded. "I tried to get the metal off the windows, I even got a lever in there and it didn't budge. I can tell I'm the strongest one here so this isn't going to work." Ike thought for a second but then responded "Then that means the only exit is the main gate." Zelgius sighed and said "But the main gate is sealed and that isn't going to become unsealed easily. If we're giving up on the windows that means we need the key." "What do you mean?" Ike said, startled but was interrupted by some crackling over the intercom. "All students please report to the entrance hall, this is an order, noncompliance will be met with punishment." "Zelgius sighed and said "Looks like this is our cue". The group moved, you could feel the apprehension and fear in the air but everyone kept walking. No one wanted to learn what "punishment" meant in this sick twisted world. Eventually everyone filed in and waited. A voice drifted in from the sides and it said one thing, "Prepare to meet your new headmaster!" The floor in front of the microphone shifted and rising from the floor was a black and white bear who said one phrase "Welcome one and welcome all to Hope's Peak High School, I Headmaster Monokuma will be your host today!"

 _To be continued_

Thank you for reading this far, I plan on fully developing this thing so if you want more sometime in the near future there will be more. Please leave a comment, positive or negative, just so long as it's constructive. This is going to be the start of a new chapter in my work so goodbye for now.


	2. Beginnings

_Authors note_

 _Well, I'm slowly making my way forwards, things are happening and the plot is moving forward. Thank you for your support and please leave a review. I owe this series to the incredibly talented people at spike chunsoft and at intelligent systems for making the original games this is based upon. Now let the series continue!_

Ike was stunned. A life sized… Bear of some description had risen out of the floor and started talking. Naturally he was having a bit of trouble comprehending the situation but he tried to listen. "Now as your new headmaster I consider it my duty to help you students understand your situation. Any questions?" Naesala stood up and while growling menacingly pointed at Monokuma and yelled angrily "What's going on?! How do we leave, and how are we expected to survive? I came here expecting an opportunity to learn at the best high school in the world and I'm greeted by memory loss and a cage!?" Monokuma chuckled and pointed at a whiteboard. "If you want to leave so badly, I'll let you go as soon as you fulfill the conditions of the board". Elincia strided up to the board and read it out. "To escape, you need to fulfill one simple condition." Elincia gasped but kept reading "Kill one of your fellow students and get away with it." Monokuma smiled and yelled out loudly "Why yes students, you are indeed trapped here until you can kill one of your fellow students. You've surely noticed the unusually large number of cameras around the place. Those are so that I can keep tabs on you and make sure I know what our prospective killers are up to. Ah yes, other rules..." Sanaki held up something that looked like a firework. "Answer my question or risk your life, Bear. Why are you doing this?" Monokuma looked at the firework and snorted. "Why, I'm shocked that you would threaten your lovely and truly endearing headmaster but I simply must warn you that an action like that quite simple is against the school rules and I don't think you'll want to find out what happens when those are broken." Sanaki hesitated and put the firework away. "You still have yet to answer my question, Bear?" Monokuma tilted his head slightly. "I think you'll find my name isn't "bear", it's Monokuma... Headmaster Monokuma to be precise but I don't stand on ceremony often. Now to answer your question, I think you'll find that my motive is one thing. Boredom!" Sanaki took a step back and said one thing in surprise. "A monster like you doesn't deserve to be alive!" While this statement was being uttered she launched the firework. "Monokuma chuckled "Oh dear Sanaki? You wouldn't be breaking school rules after an official warning would you?" Monokuma harmlessly batted the fire work aside and walked away from the stage. "Hmph, ungrateful children these days." The firework exploded in a cloud of sparks and Ike found himself caught in the edge of the blast. He started toppling and hit his head on the ground. The world went black…

When he woke up, Ike found himself in a strange room. He was in a relatively soft bed with a peaceful atmosphere but something was disturbing him. It clicked, he could a knocking sound. He started to get up but noticed something on his chest. He found a small tablet looking device on his chest and picked it up. It responded to his touch but he walked to the door to answer before checking anything out. He paused, finding that he could hear a conversation on the other side and decided to take a listen. "Look, Naesala's been running us ragged. Well those who listen to him anyway."Ike realised that he could hear the voice of his sister talking."Well, I'm not going to traipsing around the school looking for clues until I can see my brother." "Yeah, I'm worried about him too… he took a nasty smack to the head and it's already been an hour. I hope he doesn't have any brain damage." Ike chose then to open the door and found Zelgius and mist on the other side. Zelgius breathed a sigh of relief and started asking questions. "How are you? How's your head? How are you feeling?" Ike was taken aback but quickly responded with the phrase "Fine, on all three of those questions." Zelgius breathed a sigh of relief and started talking."Ike, we might as well tell you what's been going on, but I need to get into that room. According to Naesala we need to investigate every room for potential clues, and you're the only person who's gotten into one of these 16." Ike looked around the hall and he found that he was in what appeared to be a separate building from the one that he was in before. It had 16 doors that all had pictures on them. Pictures of smaller versions of the sixteen students, all in chibi form. Zelgius gestured around the small room. "We got here through a seperate corridor and from what I've heard there's been no other breakthroughs on a way outside." Ike gestured inwards and the pair went inside. Ike took a good look at his surroundings. The rooms wallpaper was black and white striped, almost as if the place was designed after the headmaster himself. There was a small table with a key placed on it and a bathroom and wardrobe and not much else. Upon further inspection Ike noticed a few small touches. His old practice sword was hung on the wall, as was a picture of him and Mist from their old graduation. Zelgius and mist pulled up chairs while Ike sat on the bed. "I see, this is a bedroom area." Zelgius yawned and continued to speak. "Good to confirm my suspicions, and it's certainly nice to know that I'll have a place to sleep tonight." Mist interjected saying, "Ike, this is worse than we could have thought. You were there for the mentions of the killings, but this might actually be real." "Indeed, the bear seemed to be quite serious," Zelgius said. "When you were knocked out, the room seemed to almost split in two. Monokuma explained the rest of the rules and vanished and we were left without a leader and with a member who had been knocked out. Well, I say without a leader but in fact we were more suffering from there being two." Ike was confused and asked a question he really wanted to know the answer to. "Why was having two leaders such a big deal?" Zelgius let out a sad chuckle,"The two leaders that arose were Naesala and Titania." Ike was getting impatient "And?" "Naesala wants all of us to unite under his authority and Titania wanted us to conduct separate investigations. The fact is, not many people are truly backing either style and all this clash has done to most people is leaving them to wander the halls, aimlessly trying to have something to do that benefits the team." Ike rose and said confidently, "Well, I guess we should go do something." "I mean we could join the mapping division for a bit." Ike smiled "I mean something else. If they're not responding well to the first two options, we should create a third." Ike got off the bed and started moving for the door. "I'll help you see about that, Zelgius said with a smile on his face.

"Mind if I take a nap while I still have access to a room?" Mist quietly said from the inside. Ike yelled inside "Sure, just try to be there for the meeting later." "What meeting?" Mist replied. "If all goes well I'll be having a meeting in a central location in two hours, I might send someone to get you." "Sure," Mist yelled back. Ike strode forwards, getting ready to meet the people he planned to escape with, and hoped that in the end he could make it without a single death to the killing game.

 _Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. I strive to get better._


End file.
